bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Soules
|image=Chris Soules.jpg |name=Christopher Douglas "Chris" Soules |born= |hometown=Lamont, Iowa |occupation=Farmer |socialmedia= Instagram |season=''The Bachelorette:'' Season 10 The Bachelor: Season 19 }} Christopher Douglas "Chris" Soules was a contestant on the 10th season of The Bachelorette. He was eliminated in week 9. By popular demand from America, who lovingly nicknamed him Prince Farming, he became the bachelor of the 19th season of The Bachelor. Early life Soules is a fourth-generation farmer in Arlington, Iowa. He learned how to drive a tractor before driving a car at a young age. At Starmont High School, Soules was involved in football, track, and the National FFA Organization. When he was a senior, the Starmont High football team was runner-up in the state championship. He graduated in 2000. Soules went on to graduate from Iowa State University with a major in Agricultural Studies. Television shows The Bachelorette Soules first appeared on Andi Dorfman's season of The Bachelorette. He finished in third place after he had confessed his love to Andi. Chris started slowly but soon became a major contender for Andi’s heart when he received her first kiss of the season. The smooch happened in episode 2 during their one-on-one date at the Santa Anita Race Track. While enjoying the afternoon, Chris opened up to Andi about his history, admitting that he was previously engaged. Chris made it all the way to the hometown date in episode 8, introducing Andi to his life on the farm in Iowa. The couple rode his tractor and enjoyed a picnic in the fields while a plane flew over with a banner that read: “Chris Loves Andi.” But despite their chemistry, Andi broke things off with Chris during the fantasy suite episode. During her final one-on-one with him before the finale, Andi admitted to Chris that she was struggling with the idea of living in Iowa and did not want him to have to make sacrifices for her. Chris told her he was falling in love with her, but Andi ended things, telling him the foundation in their relationship just wasn’t there. Though he was heartbroken, Chris remained a gentleman. He left after telling Andi that he appreciated and respected her. The Bachelor Soules became a fan favorite on The Bachelorette and he ended up as the Bachelor for season 19. In the first episode, it was revealed that Chris would have a total of 30 women to choose from, instead of the usual 25. Soules proposed to Whitney Bischoff in The Bachelor finale at his family's barn in near Lamont. On May 28, 2015, the couple announced that they had called off their engagement. Dancing with the Stars He was a contestant on season 20 of Dancing with the Stars. He was partnered with Witney Carson. Worst Cooks in America: Celebrity Edition Soules appeared on Food Networks' Worst Cooks in America: Celebrity Edition in fall 2015. He was eliminated third. Personal life Soules resides in his hometown of Arlington where he spends his time farming his own land as well as helping out his father. Prior to his reality television appearance, he dated his college sweetheart Sheena Schreck and went on to become engaged to her. However, they ended their relationship before walking down the aisle. Following his appearance on The Bachelor, he was engaged to 29-year-old Chicago, Illinois resident, Whitney Bischoff. The couple broke off their engagement shortly after their six month anniversary. Car accident On April 24, 2017, Soules was arrested and charged with leaving the scene of a fatal truck/tractor accident in Aurora, Iowa that left a 66-year-old Iowa man dead. Soules, who was driving a truck that rear-ended a tractor about 15 miles south of Soules' farm in Arlington, Iowa, was not charged with driving under the influence. On May 8, 2017, he was formally charged with "hit and run, resulting in death". He faces up to five years in prison if found guilty. His arraignment was set for Tuesday, May 23. The date of his trial will be set on January 18, 2018. Gallery Chris_Soules_Proposal.jpg The_Bachelor_Season_19_People_Cover.jpg Category:Bachelors Category:Males